


Towels & jackets

by nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Can Be Read As Romantic, Clothed Wetting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, In Public, Kinda, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, PWP without Porn, Stucky - Freeform, Towels, Wetting, although there isn't any sex in this, briefly at the end, but honestly it's just, desperate times you know?, nat and thor don't really do anything in this, pee accidents, peeing on towels and jackets oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie/pseuds/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie
Summary: A fast metabolism sure has its advantages. But maybe not so much when you are sitting in the back of a quinjet with nowhere else to go, with a sleeping God of Thunder on the bench to your right, a redhead Russian spy steering the thing, and another squirming supersoldier to your left.Yes, Bucky could definitely think of about a hundred things that were more comfortable than this situation right now, and from the look on Steve’s face, he assumed that his friend could, too.





	Towels & jackets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Another fic that isn't part of my series, which I have thought about writing for a longer time by now but never really got to it until today. I hope you enjoy it, even though it's not age-play and also only mildly sexual :)
> 
> For those of you who don't know, I'm not a native speaker, so please forgive me for any mistakes you might find!
> 
> As always, none of the original characters and plots that inspired me belong to me and i'm not getting paid to write this

A fast metabolism sure has its advantages. But maybe not so much when you are sitting in the back of a quinjet with nowhere else to go, with a sleeping God of Thunder on the bench to your right, a redhead Russian spy steering the thing, and another squirming supersoldier to your left.

Yes, Bucky could definitely think of about a hundred things that were more comfortable than this situation right now, and from the look on Steve’s face, he assumed that his friend could, too.

They’ve been in the air for a bit over two hours now, which usually should have been okay, only that they had to use one of the older models of the quinjets due to all the others already being in use, and those older models, well, they didn’t come with a bathroom. In fact, since they were mostly only there to catch dust these days, most interior that didn’t appear absolutely necessary, such as TV screens, the minibar and all kinds of blankets and pillows to make the flight more comfortable had been taken out and brought into the newer ones.

The only things left in the jet were, of course, the cockpit, the leather benches, and a small sink, integrated to the wall. Now one bench was occupied with the sleeping form of Thor, who was snoring loudly and appeared to have no sorrow in the world, while Steve and Bucky sat together on the one on the other side of the jet, leaving an empty room between them and the God.

Nat held the steering wheel with one hand, while the other busied itself typing something on her phone. Bucky assumed that the jet was flying on autopilot, but even if it didn’t, seeing Nat like this wasn’t something that made him worry. He knew that she knew what she was doing.

And even if not, there were more pressing things in his mind that required his attention. For example, how he and Steve were supposed to survive the next two to three hours above the Siberian woods without pissing their pants like pre-schoolers.

Next to him, Steve had both hands clasping his knees, one leg jiggling up and down, and he looked concentrated. Bucky could see a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his face, and he was worrying his lips between his teeth.

With his left hand, Bucky gently slapped his arm. “Stop that.”, he said, nodding towards Steve’s mouth, and Steve immediately got what Bucky meant, already familiar with the sensation of Bucky complaining about this habit of his. He used to try to make him stop that even back when they were teenagers, as he always thought that Steve would make himself ‘unkissable’ if he kept on gnawing his lips bloody.

Steve also remembered how that thought always used to make him laugh, because it was so ridiculous to think that anyone would have ever wanted to kiss him back then, anyway.

Too tired to argue about it, Steve tried his best to let his lip be, yet was unable to stop the bouncing of his leg, or the way his hips squirmed a bit every now and then.

Bucky couldn’t blame him, though, knowing that this wasn’t just a nervous habit, but a necessity. One that he himself was in need of, too.

The dull need had become a real urge about an hour ago, and ever since then Bucky had been focusing all his energy on clamping down his muscles, holding his piss in, while at the same time being as unsuspicious about it as possible. The last thing he needed was everyone around him knowing that he had to use the bathroom.

Only when he noticed Steve rocking his hips back and forth for a second, he relaxed a bit about his situation, knowing that they were in the same boat and that he at least wouldn’t have to hide it from Steve, while at the same time feeling bad about his short relief, since he didn’t want Steve to be uncomfortable, either.

Bucky had wanted to ask if they could make a break about 40 minutes ago, but just when he had opened his mouth to speak, Nat had already started talking, telling them that they were over woods now and would most likely only be able to land once they had passed said woodland, in about three hours. And with that, Bucky’s hope for a quick relief vanished. Damn Hydra and their habit of always building their bases at the end of the world and in the middle of nowhere.

He was glad that Thor was asleep and that Nat was more or less busy with piloting. That gave him and Steve the opportunity to give in to the urges to squirm and move around, at least a bit more, since they were both rather shy about sharing their need with the other.

At first, they both had been very subtle about it, only fidgeting every other minute, covering it up as an act of getting more comfortable on the bench. Then, that hadn’t been enough anymore, and with red faces, they had giving in to their bodies’ need to move around more, to open and close their thighs, to bounce their legs and to rock a bit in their seats.

Another particularly nasty twitch went through Bucky’s abdomen, and he couldn’t help the hasty movement of his thighs closing shut, trying to trap his aching cock between them. It hurt a bit, but it also helped, and Bucky could feel Steve’s eyes on him, making his neck prickle with embarrassment.

The both of them had tried to distract themselves with conversation a while ago, yet they kept on running out of things to talk about, not because there was nothing to say, but because they couldn’t quite focus on their talk, and had to concentrate on not wetting themselves instead.

In a desperate attempt to take his mind off these things again, and to make the feeling of humiliation go away at least a bit, Bucky tried it one more time. “You know, I’ve got another one of these car magazines sent to me, this time from Toyota. I don’t know why they keep doing that, but maybe I should really think about getting myself a car. I mean, I can easily find a garage in our neighbourhood, and we could both use it for grocery shopping, it would make things a bit easier, maybe, and-“, but he never got to finish his sentence, as he was interrupted by a pained hiss coming from his friend, who hurriedly shoved his hand in between his legs to squeeze himself through his uniform, looking at Bucky both apologetic and stressed out.

“Shit, Bucky, I’m so sorry, I just gotta, I have to-“

“It’s okay”, Bucky quickly said, giving him an insecure smile. “I’ve only waited for you to do this, so I could do it, too.”, he confessed, and slowly let his hand wander into his own crotch, holding himself with a light grip at first, only to notice a few seconds later that that wouldn’t suffice, and clasped his hand tighter around his prick. The thick material of his uniform wasn’t really helping, and Bucky cursed himself for not thinking of bringing spare clothes with him. Like that, he could’ve discreetly wet himself in his uniform and change afterwards, and no one would’ve been the wiser since the uniform was exceptionally crafted to not let a drop of liquid in or out, but he couldn’t do that without anything else to wear, as he didn’t want to sit in his own cold mess for hours. He wasn’t with Hydra anymore, and he has had enough of that back then.

At Bucky’s action, Steve shot a quick look over to the cockpit, letting out a relieved breath that was somewhat shaky when he confirmed that Nat wasn’t looking into their direction.

Bucky knew, of course, that the chance of her knowing what was going on was still high enough to take it seriously, but right now, he couldn’t really bring himself to care about that. He was sure that she had been in similar situations before, so there’s that. Yet he obviously was more comfortable without her or Thor watching them as they writhed around on their bench.

Holding himself has helped for a while, but soon enough, Bucky found himself grinding his hips forward, trying to increase the pressure he had on his dick and knew that this wouldn’t be enough for much longer.

He let his eyes wander through the small room they were in for what felt like the millionth time, only to come to the familiar conclusion that sadly enough, there still hadn’t been a toilet magically appearing in front of them. And neither was there a bowl or a chamber pot. All he could see was the other bench, the sink, the towel hanging next to it, and Steve’s sweat jacket and running shoes on the floor next to them.

Just as Bucky was about to close his eyes in order to maybe get a bit of sleep and therefor forget about the need to pee, he suddenly got an idea that made him jerk his head around to look first at the towel, and then at the jacket.

His thought pained him, both physically and mentally, but it was also the only idea, the only chance he saw, and before he could change his mind, he gingerly got up, trying his hardest not to jostle his bladder too much, and made his way over to the sink.

There, he grabbed the towel, mouthing “sweat” at Natasha, who looked at him with raised eyebrows but then shrugged and returned to what she was doing, before making his way back over to Steve, who was watching him with big eyes, apparently not getting what Bucky had planned.

Bucky sat down and placed the towel next to him. This was only an emergency escape, and if they could still wait, they would. Maybe they would even be able to hold it till they landed, he thought.

Twenty minutes later, and Bucky was proved wrong. His own desperation had become bad enough for him to actively hump his hand, his legs constantly opening and closing around it, while a thin layer of sweat had started to form on his upper lip.

Steve, next to him, seemed to be in an even more dire situation, though. His hips hadn’t stopped moving in a few minutes, and Bucky could see that he was trying his best not to moan in distress, clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut while he had both hands between his legs, not just holding anymore, but rubbing and pulling himself through the stupid uniform that gave him little to no room to really do that in a helpful way.

Bucky wished he could’ve suggested Steve to just open his pants so he could get a better grip on his dick, but he knew that the uniform’s zipper was on the back, and that Steve would rather die than completely undress in a room full of more or less awake people only so he could put his hands on his cock.

An almost inaudible whine escaped Steve’s throat, and he looked at Bucky like a kicked puppy, as if he was begging him to do _something_ , just anything, to make it better.

Taking pity on his friend and forcing his own need into the background, Bucky did the only thing he could think of and reached out with his left hand to find Steve’s back, fumbling for the zipper pendant, and eventually pulling it down once he got it.

Steve’s whole body jerked at that, and he stared at Bucky in confusion and shock. “Dude, what are you doing?”, he asked in a hushed tone, trying to keep it down so Nat wouldn’t turn to look at them.

“Helping you.”, Bucky whispered back, and yanked on the pendant until he reached the end of it, which had Steve lifting his butt just enough so Bucky could get there, still looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

As usual, Steve didn’t wear anything underneath the uniform, and Bucky could see him blush despite the other situation he should be worrying about when he pulled his hand from between Steve’s legs, the open uniform exposing his butt crack and nearly let his balls fall out.

But Steve didn’t get the time to really dwell on his embarrassment about his nudity for much longer, because just as he was sitting down again, his hips seemed to move on their own accord, grinding his dick into his palm, and again, Steve had to clench his teeth shut to keep all the noises in.

Bucky knew that if he wanted to save Steve from a serious humiliation, he had to act quick now. Hastily, he reached behind himself to take hold of the towel and bunched it up into a small ball. Then, he nudged it against Steve’s backside, whispering to him to lift his butt, and Steve, in his desperation and helplessness, thankfully obeyed. 

He could see a frown of confusion forming on Steve’s face when Bucky shoved the towel into the uniform’s open slit, trying to push it as far forward as he could, forcing Stevie to open his legs a bit more in the process. Then, understanding seemed to come to his friend, and for a moment Steve seemed almost delighted, before another cramp made him clamp down again, his face turning even redder that it had been before. Looking like he wanted to cry, he turned his head towards Bucky.

“Buck, I can’t do that.”, he gasped, shaking his head a bit.

“You can either do that, or make a mess of yourself.”, Bucky said, knowing that he sounded harsh, but that Steve also needed to be reminded of the truth if he really wanted him to follow through with the idea. “Sit down again, and relax.”, he added, his own hand clutching himself again as he watched Steve hesitantly following part of his order.

With his back leaned against the wall and also turned slightly towards Bucky, who suddenly found himself a lot closer to his friend than they had been before, no one else could possibly see what they were doing. Yet Bucky could sense that Steve wouldn’t give in that easily, that he would rather wait for himself to burst before he would allow himself to have a somewhat voluntarily accident into the towel.

And while the whole situation was quite uncomfortable for him, too, Bucky gratefully wasn’t quite a shy goody-two-shoes like Steve was; reminded of his own desperation and knowing that he didn’t have much time left himself, Bucky bowed down to take hold of Steve’s jacket which was still lying on the floor, shrugged apologetically at Steve’s disbelieving look, and bunched it up in his lap. Then, his fingers fished for his own zipper, which was thankfully in the front, and he opened up his pants and pulled his cock out, knowing that Steve was watching him do so.

He couldn’t help but chuckle at his friend, staring at him with an open mouth, looking both offended and jealous of his boldness. “Sorry pal, I’ll make it up to you.”, Bucky said, before leaning his head back against the wall, spreading his legs and letting go.

At first, only a short spurt came out before his muscles stopped the flow by default, his mind too aware of the naughtiness of his action. The jacket’s material immediately soaked the piss up, turning damp and hot around his glans, and Bucky couldn’t quite help enjoying the sensation.

He had to focus to let go again, but eventually, he did, and his urine was now coming out in a thin stream. Bucky had to be careful not to let it out too fast though, and constantly had to move the jacket around so it wouldn’t overflow, and so he was wetting for almost a whole minute before his stream eventually died down, and he let himself relax against the wall, sighing contently.

The whole time, Steve had been watching him, face red and eyes watering with the exhaustion from still holding it, and, still pressing the wet jacket into his crotch because it just felt so good in an odd way, Bucky smiled up at him innocently, and whispered, “See? Wasn’t that hard at all.”

Suddenly reminded of where they were, he quickly looked around, only to confirm that Thor was still asleep and Nat was still doing whatever she was doing. At Steve’s pained expression, Bucky took pity on him and decided he had been enough of a tease.

Instead, he sat up, one hand still holding the jacket while the other took hold of Steve’s shoulder, and squeezed lightly. “Hey, it’s okay”, Bucky said gently, “I’ll look out for you, make sure no one’s watching. You can let go now”.

But Steve only shook his head, looking at his friend pleadingly. “Buck, I _can’t_ , this isn’t right, this is- ohh, fuck, _argh_ ”, he gasped, gripping his prick so tightly that Bucky was sure it hurt even through his pants. With one leg bouncing, Steve threw his head back and stared at the ceiling, blinking rapidly as if trying to stop himself from crying.

“Steve.”, Bucky tried again, “we’ll still be in this jet for at least two hours. There’s nowhere else for you to go, unless you wanna piss into your pants or a corner. You can’t possibly expect to be holding it for long enough until we land. This really is the best, and also pretty much the only choice you have.” At that, Steve gulped, but still refused to take his eyes off the ceiling. “Hey, I did it, too. And I’m feeling really, really good now.”

As if to prove that to himself, Bucky pushed the jacket closer against his crotch, surprised to find his cock giving an interested twitch at that. Huh. But he had to concentrate on Steve now, who was suffering so openly that it was a wonder that Nat wasn’t staring at them by now.

“Steve, you-“

“Okay.”, Steve said, stomping his leg down desperately and rocking his hips back and forth. “Okay, I’ll do it, I’ll do it, I have to, Bucky, but how? How do I do that without it getting everywhere, I-“

“Alright, I got you.”, Bucky said, squeezing Steve’s shoulder. “Because your uniform’s shitty, you can only sit on the towel. You gotta make your, um, your dick point down, press it into the towel if you can. Is it far enough up the front for that, or do you need me to push it further?”

Steve fumbled with his cock for a moment, pushing and pulling until he had it pointing down. “No, it’s okay, the towel’s there, I can feel it.”

“Okay. Okay, now, try and relax. But don’t let out too much, or the towel will overflow. We’ll have to turn it around a few times, okay, so you need to take a break every now and then, alright?”

Steve nodded in return, eyes closed and lip between his teeth again but this time, Bucky chose not to comment on it. It took him quite a few seconds in which he was holding completely still, and Bucky was already trying to think of other ideas to help his friend if this didn’t work, but eventually, a shudder went through Steve’s whole body, and he let out a quiet, throaty “oh”, as his features relaxed and a bit of the tension left the muscles underneath Bucky’s palm.

He could hear the faint hiss of Steve’s urine hitting the fabric, accompanied by the man’s panting, and for a moment the only expression on Steve’s face was pure bliss.

He still had his right hand between his legs, holding himself down through the uniform, and maybe Bucky only imagined it, but he could’ve sworn that Steve had been gently rubbing his fingertips over his length for a second.

“Pal, you gotta stop, we have to turn the towel around.”, Bucky breathed a second later, while making sure that they still weren’t watched.

Begrudgingly, Steve shook his head, but Bucky could feel him clamping up again, and after a short moment, Steve nodded and lifted his ass from the bench again, the sensation of the relief apparently overrunning all the shame he usually would feel in such a situation, letting his friend help him with wetting himself in public.

Having felt so many worse things on his hands than another man’s piss, Bucky didn’t even flinch as he took hold of the towel which was pretty much soaked at one spot, but still dry on the rest, and pushed a dry part in between Steve’s legs, who immediately let loose again as soon as he felt the material nudge against the tip of his dick.

They had to repeat that action two other times until Steve was finally empty, and by then, the towel was thoroughly soaked. Bucky was surprised that it even held that much, and he surely was glad about it.

Due to the jet’s AC, there wasn’t much of a smell in the room, but Bucky really didn’t want to push their luck, so he reached underneath the bench and searched for the handle of one of the drawers there, pulled it out once he found it, and put both the jacket and the towel into it, hanging up a mental note for himself not to forget them there later on.

Then, he put his semi-hard penis back into his pants, before helping Steve with his zipper, who was red-faced and looking positively dishevelled and so, so embarrassed, but also relieved and a lot more relaxed that he had been before.

Once they both sat back again, Steve leaned over a bit so his arm was touching Bucky’s, and after a moment of hesitation, he carefully let his head fall down onto Bucky’s shoulder, gingerly, and ready to jerk back as soon as any kind of reluctance came from the other man. Only when Bucky tilted his own head so it was leaning against Steve’s, did he fully relax and cuddle up to him properly.

Bucky closed his eyes, not used to this open display of affection, but certainly enjoying it. Next to him, he heard Steve sigh exhaustedly. “I can’t believe we did this.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think?  
> I wrote this in one go and really only to get it out of my system, it was a bit weird to have them not be in a romantic relationship for once but i also felt like there wasn't much room for romance. I also tried to keep it short and focussed on the actual plot without writing much about other characters and circumstances, which was also a new thing for me since i tend to always go overboard with emotions and descriptions :D  
> Anyways, as always, please let me know what you are thinking and if I should write more of these oneshots, both sexual and non-sexual!
> 
> (and if you want to support your broke, not-so-local, kinky writer, [here's a sweet, easy way to do that!:)](http://www.buymeacoffee.com/catchfeels))


End file.
